FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an aqueous dispersion of a peelable coating composition which is intended to be used for temporary protection of articles and is effective in temporary storage of articles during distribution, where articles may be temporarily stored in the open air or exposed to the open air during distribution.